


Available

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "I don't get it Adrien.""What?""You're a great person. Super caring, compassionate, nice. You're gorgeous, by the way. The only downside is your bad sense of humor.""You know you love my puns, Mari.""Maybe.... but still. I don't understand how you're single.""I have a very strict father." Adrien tilted his head. "What's your excuse?"..."You have a very strict father."





	Available

"I don't get it Adrien."

"What?"

"You're a great person. Super caring, compassionate, nice. You're gorgeous, by the way. The only downside is your bad sense of humor."

"You know you love my puns, Mari."

"Maybe.... but still. I don't understand how you're single."

"I have a very strict father." Adrien tilted his head. "What's your excuse?"

"What do you mean?" Marinette looked down. "I'm awkward."

"We all are. But you're incredible Mari. You care about others. You are super strong. You make great cookies. You're an everyday Ladybug. Youre really cute. And you have like the nicest parents ever."

Marinette blushed. "You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean, you've heard me profess my love for Ladybug. I feel the same way about Marinette." He frowned. "In case you haven't noticed, there hasn't been a single person on the miracuteam that hasn't had a crush on you."

"Chloe." She pointed out. "And Alya."

"Not true. Chloe was in love with Ladybug." Adrien smirked, "and Alya and Nino were crushing on you before they got together."

"Okay point taken, I get it. I could date someone, but I have my reasons." She crossed her arms.

"Its not like you have a secret boyfriend."

Marinette blushed. "No I don't-"

"Do you?"

"No. Just, explaining nightly visits from Chat Noir would be weird to anyone I would date."

"I'd back off if you wanted me too. I have other friends too."

"Yeah, like three."

"Shut up."

"You love me."

"Yeah I do. Everyone does. Why are you single?"

"Because," Marinette paused for emphasis, "you have a very strict father."

"But that doesn't even make sense. He's my father, not yours. He doesn't control your life, does he?"

"No. It's because-"

"You're an intern at his company? That's bs. You should be able to find happiness. He can't stop that just because he's miserable." Adrien glared. "Ill fight him. He can boss me around, I'm his son. Butvi won't let him boss you around."

"He's my boss."

"Technicalities." Adrien waved. "You should date someone."

"I would, if I could."

"You can."

"I can't date the guy I want to." She looked him in the eyes.

"Marinette. You could date anyone."

"How obtuse are you?"

"I'm not-"

"It's you, you idiot."

"What?"

"I love you, dork."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Its always been you. Adrien, Chat. I've never lover anyone else."

He was frozen for a moment. "I-"

"Maybe I read the signs wrong. I can go if you'd rather just be friends. I don't want to lose what we have, and this could be really awkward. Just say something. Please. Stop me from rambling. I'm just going to keep talking and I might admit something embarrassing. Like I used to decorate my room with photos of you. Or you were the lock screen on my phone when I was 15 and-"

"I love you too." 

"You do?" Marinette looked relieved. "Even after all of that?"

"Even more so. You're amazing Marinette."

"But you still can't date me... so I'm stuck a single single pringle."

"Well..." 

"What?"

"Adrien and Marinette may not be able to date,"

"But?"

"But that doesn't stop Ladybug and Chat Noir." Adrien smirked. 

"You're a genius."

"I'm your genius."

"You're my Chaton." She ruffled his hair. 

"Buggaboo."

"Do you want to go to the Eiffel Tower and makeout?"

"Of course."

*cue transformation music*


End file.
